Let Me Love You
by splashfire99
Summary: Hex has just recently suffered a heartbreak, and is feeling kind of down. The Skylanders are all worried for her of course, and decide to book a night at a dance club to try and cheer her up. This would have failed, of course, except that a particular close friend of Hex's decides to make a move on her. Songfic based on the song by Ne-Yo.
1. Note

**Splashfire99:** Sorry guys, I haven't finished writing this story yet. Technically, cuz I have very limited time on the computer, and also because I would like to make a little warning first.

There will be two songs mentioned in this fanfic, not just Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo. I'll try to make the lyrics from each song look different so there won't be any confusion or such.

Also, prepare to expect more Rider x Hex stuff from me, because this is my favourite pairing from Skylanders. I could also elaborate more on my Flameslinger x Chill, but apparently I don't really pay much attention to that one now, even though I'm still kind of sticking to it. (Sorry, sticking to a pairing which I can think up of just by comparing me and my brother's favourite Skylanders has become a habit. This same habit was repeated when writing out my draft for a Just Dance 2014 story (not published yet).)

Lastly, I got a Skylander to Metal Fight Beyblade crossover up, even though I have only done the prologue due to multi-tasking with stories. I know that humans are regarded as portal masters, so the gist of it might not make any sense. Getting teenagers to act as temporary Skylanders might not sound right, but it felt kind of boring to just get the bladers and my OCs to become portal masters.

So that's it. I'll try and write up the story as soon as I can…

**Kairi (Favourite OC from Metal Fight Beyblade):** HEY SPLASHY! I CAN SEE YOUR DAD STORMING UP BEHIND YOU WITH A BRIGHT RED, CANE!

**Splashfire99:** Wha-?! YIKES! Sorry, gotta run!


	2. Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

Silence fell all over the Skylanders as Hex floated toward them. Her eyes seemed to be looking down, sadness clouding them.

_**Much as you blame yourself **_

_**You can't be blamed for the way that you feel**_

"H-Hex?" Chill asked nervously. "Are you okay?" She did not get an answer. The sorceress just looked down, and drifted by her without a word. The other Skylanders, Roller Brawl, Star Strike, Flameslinger, Flashwing and Bash looked at her silently without saying anything. They all felt sorry for her, no doubt. As Hex drifted past Fright Rider, she lifted her gaze only for a few seconds to Rider. Her close friend was looking at her with a look of despair. Even Fright knew what was going on and kept quiet and still instead of shuffling about as usual. Then, Hex looked back down and floated off. "What happened to her?" Roller Brawl asked Flashwing in confusion. "I heard that something happened, but I'm not really sure what." "It's Hex's boyfriend, Vic. He broke her heart." Flashwing responded softly. "They were dating for two months, and then he revealed he was only using her to get another girl. Ever since then, Hex has been sadder than ever." "Wow that must've been harsh on her." Roller Brawl commented. "It was." Rider said quietly, staring at Hex's disappearing form. Other people she passed by looked at her with no emotion on their faces. He knew that most of the others living in Skylands probably did not feel much for her. She was an Undead sorceress, so some feared she could turn on them any minute.

But she was also his friend.

_**Had no example of a love **_

_**that was even remotely real**_

Two days before, Rider was just trying to get back home while being surrounded by his crazy fans when he saw her. She had been standing a distance away from the crowd around him, and she seemed to be crying. He managed to get through the fans and reach her, asking what had happened. That was when he found out what that stupid boyfriend had done.

Actually, Rider had a crush on Hex. At first, he thought that if he confessed to her, he would probably get a flying skull or phantom orb on the head. Until she had started dating Vic. Every time he saw them going through all their happiness, whether it was kissing, hugging, or just talking and laughing, he was overwhelmed with sadness, regret, and jealousy. But Vic always gave her a lot of things on their dates, such as flowers, and he seemed like such a nice elf, so Rider had tried to banish her from his mind. All he wanted for her then was to be happy. But now…

_**How can you understand something that you never had**_

"Maybe we should do something to cheer her up a bit." Bash suggested. "What about we take her with us to that new dance club tonight?" Flameslinger asked excitedly. The other Skylanders agreed happily. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" shouted Flashwing. "That'll get her to loosen up." Chill added, smiling. "Okay, so at seven o' clock tonight, Flashwing will go and get Hex. The rest of you, meet us at the entrance." Flameslinger continued. After more enthusiastic agreements, the group dispersed. As Rider rode back to his house, unaware of all the crazy girls who were closing in on him from behind, he sighed and shook his head. _Hex doesn't really show interest in music, so that won't work. _He remembered Hex's sad look. _Don't they know that?  
_

_**Ooh baby if you let me**_

_**I can help you out with all of that**_

When he was only a distance away from home, his fans finally managed to surround him. "Hey, Rider, where are you going?" A mabu with a large pink bow called out. "Will you go out with me?" An elf with curly, brown hair yelled out. Amidst all the hysterical screaming from the girls, Rider yelled, "Girls, now isn't a good time! I am trying to get home!" Almost instantly, all of them quieted down. "Oh, come on. You're not feeling sorry for that loser, Hex, are you?" It had come from a dark pink dragon in the front, her eyes rather accusing. Rider was tempted to raise his spear, but held himself back. "Whoever you are, Hex is my close friend." Rider bent towards the dragon, growling. Fright copied him and hissed threateningly at her. The dark pink dragon shrunk back in fright. Rider's eyes flashed with anger. "Nobody calls her a loser." Rider then straightened himself and rode through the crowd without another word. He refused to look at them, but he knew most of them were shocked.

_**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there  
**_

Rider quickly rode through the door, jumped off Fright, and slammed the door shut. He was still slightly seething with anger from that cruel remark about Hex. There was nothing wrong with her! What had she done to get this kind of crap?! Rider threw his spear aside and walked to his wardrobe. Even after Vic had cheated on her, people still criticized her this badly. He threw his wardrobe open, and quickly pulled out outfit after outfit.

_**Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby, oh**_

The first thing he pulled out was his usual checkered red cotton jacket and black shirt. Too casual for a dance club. Rider tossed it onto his bed. The second was a red stripy shirt. It looked more like pajamas. Rider tried to stifle a laugh and quickly tossed it too. That's when he pulled out the third one. "What the-?!" It was a goofy clown costume! "Hey, I didn't buy this!" Rider yelled out, quickly tossing it. Unluckily, he misaimed, and it hit Fright on the head. "Sorry, Fright!" Rider called out, yanking out the fourth outfit. He froze_. Oh wait, this is…_ He stared at the clothing hanging on the hanger. "Yep, I'll wear this one."

_**Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby**_

The sun was already setting, giving way to darkness. Rider wasted no time in changing out of his jousting outfit and into that one. He hastily buttoned up his white shirt, and threw on his black jacket. He was just putting on his shoes when Fright suddenly appeared in front of him and squawked. "What are you talking about, Fright?" Rider asked him. Fright squawked something, and quickly scampered back into Rider's bedroom. Seconds later, he came back out and dropped a black fedora into Rider's hands. It looked almost like a cowboy hat, except that this hat was black and had a silver chain around it. "Oh. Thanks Fright." Rider put the hat on his head, and quickly mounted his ostrich and rode off. He knew the idea of bringing Hex to a dance probably wouldn't work. Well…on its own, at least…

_**Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, Let me love you, oh**_

When Rider arrived, everyone else, except for Flashwing and Hex were already there. Of course, Flameslinger, Chill and Roller Brawl had changed out of their outfits as well. Chill was wearing an ice blue shirt with a silver jacket, and Flameslinger was wearing a dark red hoodie. Roller Brawl only wore a purple cap with a plain black tee. Star Strike, on the other hand, had not changed her outfit at all. "Hey, Rider!" Flameslinger said. "You look pretty awesome." "Uh, thanks." Rider responded, looking around his friend. Not far away, he could see two figures approaching. His heart was beating faster. _What…the…  
_  
_**I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while**_

"Hey, we're here!" Flashwing announced cheerfully. Hex walked along beside her, looking up, but her expression didn't seem to have changed at all. She was wearing a black jacket, along with a white shirt and black tie. Rider knew that Hex herself didn't own them. Flashwing must have asked her to wear those. Hex looked at him, eyes hollow.

"Come on, let's go in." Star Strike said, quickly opening the glass door and ushering her friends in. The dance club was not so crowded that day, so in ten seconds, most of the group were already on the dance floor. Unluckily, they soon got so engrossed in dancing that they forgot about what the original objective of coming to the club really was. So, Hex was left at the side, quietly watching her friends dancing away and enjoying themselves.

Almost all of her friends.

_**I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile**_

Rider was standing a distance away from her, fidgeting nervously with his hands. Fright nudged his shoulder and gestured with his head towards Hex. Rider took a deep breath. "Okay, Fright." He told the ostrich. "Here goes nothing." He hesitated a moment, and then walked towards her.

_**I would like to show you what true love can really do  
**_

"Hey, Hex…" Rider said, trying hard not to blush. Hex whipped round to face him, surprised. "Hey, Rider." She answered. "You…want to ask me something?" Rider turned to look at Fright, who vigorously nodded his head. Rider gulped. "Uh…yeah…You see, I was wondering, since our friends are dancing and all…if you, uh…wanted to…" His voice trailed off. "Wanted to what?" Hex pressed, eyes filled with curiosity. Rider clenched his fist behind his back, and blurted out, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me."

_**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself**_

Hex stared at him. "A-are you serious?" Rider hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah." "Uh…okay." Rider froze. "Really?" "Yes." Hex managed to give him a small smile. "You are my best friend, after all." _Best friend, huh?_ Rider couldn't help feeling disappointed, but also relieved that Hex had accepted his offer.  
**  
**_**Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**_

Rider was just leading Hex to the dance floor when a familiar song came on.

_You'll always be mine, sing it to the world  
Always be my boy, I'll always be your girl  
Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's business  
Ain't nobody's business, but mine, and my baby_

"Hey, I know this song." Rider said in surprise. Nobody's Business by Rihanna feat. Chris Brown. He didn't listen to music much, but he knew this song. "Yes, I know it too." Hex said. After seeing Rider's surprised look, she explained, "I heard Sprocket playing this song once while she was fixing something. Sounded catchy and all…" "Oh." Rider took her hand. "Never mind, let's just dance."

_Mine, and my baby,  
But mine, and my baby_

Rider twirled her around once, and then showed her a simple dance move. Hex studied his moves carefully, and then perfectly replicated it. Rider quickly taught her move after move, and soon, Hex didn't seem to need his help anymore. They danced identically, as though there was a mirror between them, circling each other.

As the song went on, Hex loosened up a bit more. She started to have a small smile on her face mid-way into the song. Rider, as he danced with her, twirling her around, smiled. She seemed so much happier with him then she ever had been with Vic. When the song reached the second verse, Rider reached one hand out and took Hex by the waist. The other hand clasped hers. Hex stared at him in surprise. Rider gave her a reassuring smile before starting up a duet. Hex placed her other hand on his shoulder as they danced. The small smile seemed to be growing.

Seconds later, Flameslinger was dancing when Chill tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Flameslinger, I think the plan's working! Look at Hex!" She exclaimed, pointing. Flameslinger turned around to see Hex a distance away, dancing with Rider, smiling and laughing. "Maybe your idea was right after all." Bash said to Flashwing. "A dance was all she needed to cheer up." However, Star Strike studied the elves closely. "But that doesn't add up. Hex doesn't like music that much, so why would she cheer up when dancing…with…Rider…" It hit her. Rider and Hex seemed to be keeping their eyes only on each other. "Guys, I don't think Hex is cheering up because of the music or the dancing."

_You'll always be mine, sing it to the world  
You'll always be my boy, you'll always be my girl  
Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's business  
Ain't nobody's business, but mine, and my baby_

As soon as the music ended, Rider and Hex stopped too. "You dance well." Hex told him, smiling. "You're not too bad yourself." Rider replied. Hex's smile faded. "So…that's it I guess. So, I'll just go right now…" She turned and started to walk away. Rider stared at her as she walked off. Why was he letting her leave? They had connected during that dance, and now he was just going to watch her walk away? Rider felt angry at himself. He had liked Hex for so long, and now, after that FANTASTIC boyfriend of hers had dumped her, he had asked her to dance with him, only to have the moment end like this. There was absolutely NO way he was going to let her slip through his fingers again!

_**Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby**_

"Hex, wait!" He yelled out. Hex whirled around just as she felt Rider's hand grip her wrist. "Wha-? Rider, what are you-"She gasped. Rider ignored her and tugged her across the dance floor. Hex had no choice but to follow, but at the same time, tried to pull him back. But it was no use. Rider's grip was too strong. Without much difficulty, Rider pulled Hex along with him to a rather deserted corner of the dance club, pinning her against the wall. Hex's eyes were full of confusion and shock. "Rider, you're not supposed to be doing this…" She stuttered. Rider was standing very close to her, his hands both on her waist. His face was much more close to hers. "What else was I supposed to do?" He asked, trying to calm the anger in his voice. "After seeing Vic hurt you like this?"_**Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby**_

Hex narrowed her eyes for a few seconds, before realizing what her close friend was probably going to do. Her heart pace quickened. Rider edged himself a bit closer to her. "You really didn't know how sad I felt when you started dating Vic, right?" He asked her. "Wait, you were-"Hex said, shocked. "I-I thought you were fine." "I always didn't show it when you were around." He answered quietly, reaching up to stroke a few strands of black hair out of Hex's face. "I thought you were happy. But then…" "He cheated on me." Hex finished, staring into Rider's eyes. "All this time, I thought he was the one. He was so nice to me…" Rider sighed. "Hex, just because a guy treats you good and gives you everything you want does not mean he really loves you. He was probably acting it out to make whoever he was using you for to get jealous." "I know." Hex had nowhere else to look but into Rider's eyes, and she found her own eyes clouding with tears._**For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat  
For every heart that beat, heart that beat... **_

"Hex…Hey, it's okay." Rider gently wiped away her tears using one hand. "You have me now. You always have." Hex's heart became twice as fast as she felt Rider lean his head in. "Rider…" "I should've told you before, but…I love you, Hex."  
_  
__**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help**_

"Y-you..." Hex gasped. Rider sighed in exasperation. "There, I said it. I knew you wouldn't say yes." "Actually, Rider, I kind of was going to." Hex cut in, smiling. Rider looked up again. Did she just say what he thought she did?! "I really like you." Hex admitted. "But when Vic asked me out, I only accepted because I thought that you would be more likely to break my heart. You know, with your fan girls and all." Rider stared at Hex blankly. "Hex, I don't feel for anyone but you." He whispered softly. "No matter what happens, I will still love you. Even if those fan girls try and do anything." He leaned in closer. "And…since they're not looking…" Hex could already register what move Rider was going to make seconds before his lips touched hers.  
_**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**_

Rider's arms tightened around her waist as the kiss progressed, but the way he kissed her was still passionate and soft, like she thought it would be. Hex returned the kiss, one hand on his shoulder, the other one under his hat and stroking his hair. It was the first time Rider had kissed her, yet it was so much more loving than whatever kisses Vic had given her.

_**Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby  
Girl let me love you**_

"Wow, that was fun." Flashwing gasped, panting. She and the others were heading off the dance floor. "I have never danced so joyfully in my life." Roller Brawl put in. "Where's Rider and Hex?" "Ummm…" Star Strike looked around and spotted them at the far end of the dance. She narrowed her eyes, and then smiled. They were kissing. "Oh, they most probably left early." She lied to the others, turning around. "Let's go." She didn't want Rider and Hex's moment to be interrupted.

When Rider and Hex finally pulled away, Rider kept his hands on her waist. He gently pressed his forehead to hers, and the two elves stared deeply into each other's eyes once more, both feeling happier than they had ever felt before.

_**Let me love you baby, love you baby**_


End file.
